Bolivar Trask
Bolivar Trask was the owner of Trask Industries and created the Sentinels. Biography ''X-Men: Days of Future Past Bolivar Trask was one of the world's leading weapons designers in the early 70's, but after the mutant involvement in the Cuban Missile Crisis, Trask covertly began performing experiments on mutants, using their abilities to further his own research. He believed that the only response to the perceived mutant threat was to eradicate it. As a response he created the Sentinels, robotic mobile weapons platforms that seek out and target mutants. In 1973, Trask met with Congress to lobby for implementation of the Sentinel program. However Senator Brickman argued that it would be pointless to target the mutants since they only represent about a tenth of a tenth of a tenth of the population. The decision is made to shut down the project, to Trask's displeasure. Trask's experiments caught the attention of Mystique. When infiltrating Trask Industries while disguised as Trask, she discovered files showing Trask had experimented on the corpses of several mutants, including Angel Salvadore and Azazel. Unaware of Mystique's investigation, Trask headed to the Paris Peace Accords to present his program, and blueprints for the Sentinels to the foreign officials there, along with Major William Stryker. Trask, who was carrying a device that could detect the presence of mutants, then discovered Mystique, who was disguised as a Vietnamese general. Original Timeline X-Men: Days of Future Past Mystique murdered Trask by shooting him in the head. Moments later she was incapacitated by Major Stryker. Trask's murder impressed on world governments the need for the Sentinel project. Analyzing Mystique's DNA over fifty years, the Sentinels were upgraded to be able to adapt to the powers of any mutant. New Timeline X-Men: Days of Future Past Before Mystique could fire, Wolverine, Xavier, Hank, and Erik arrived to stop her. Trask managed to escape during the commotion. Following the near assassination, Trask, Stryker, and other officials met in the White House as news reports of the mutants' sightings were shown on television. Trask convinced President Nixon that someone like Mystique can easily impersonate a Secret Service agent or even the President himself and order a nuclear strike. Nixon allowed for the Sentinel program to receive the proper funding. Trask's scientists found Mystique's blood on the street and took it as a sample, and Trask requested that Mystique be taken in alive, so he can study her DNA. On the day of the unveiling of the Sentinels at the White House, they began to activate as Magneto is controlling them with the train track metal he secretly inserted into them the night before. Mystique, disguised as a Secret Service agent, grabbed her gun and started walking towards Trask, but Xavier stopped her. Everyone fled as the Sentinels began firing, and the Secret Service took Nixon, Trask and Stryker into the safe room in the White House, unaware that Mystique was among them. Erik then pulled the safe room out of the White House. After giving a speech, Mystique, disguised as Nixon, came out to stop him, shot and grazed him through the neck with a gun, and then knocked his helmet off to take him down. She then aimed her gun at Trask, ready to kill him. Xavier once again pleads with her to reconsider but says that the decision is ultimately hers. Mystique drops the gun and leaves. Later, a newspaper article mentioned that Trask was arrested for selling military secrets, likely from having pitched the Sentinel program earlier to the foreign officials at Paris. A mid-credits scene in ''The Rogue Cut, reveals that Trask is imprisoned in Magneto's former cell beneath the Pentagon. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect: '''Trask is an extremely bright scientist, able to conceive the sentinels and understand mutant gene. *'Expert Engeneer:' Trask was also capable in use of technology able to conceive device that can detect any mutant near from it. Relationships *Mutants - Enemies. *Sentinels - Creations. *Major William Stryker - Ally and protégé. Appearances/Actors *Earth-10005 (1 film) **X-Men: Days of Future Past'' (First appearance) - Peter Dinklage Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *In the movie X-Men: The Last Stand, a secretary of Defense of the United States, share the name Trask and is likely based on the character. However, it is unknown if he is a descendent of Bolivar Trask or if it's just a coincidence. Gallery ''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' Stryker and Trask.jpg BolivarTrask-XMDoFP.jpg 10402393 794942700536188 9221295735262009232 n.jpg 10383667 794942930536165 7472721126898167383 n.jpg 10410585 794942833869508 53486460373993186 n.jpg 10301449 794942790536179 4893106885696154386 n.jpg 10371642 794942560536202 7803797536345603381 n.jpg 10369717 794942800536178 5430655155237225982 n.jpg 10257677 794942920536166 6835977316910588148 n.jpg 10305179 794942583869533 6790637726106954578 n.jpg Bolivar Trask PD.jpg Bolivar Trask 01.png empiretrask.jpg|Bolivar Trask on the cover of Empire. X-Men-days-of-future-past-movie-set-Peter-Dinklage (1).jpg|Peter Dinklage on set. Spl peter dinklage on xmen movie set suit mn thg 130604 wmain.jpg|Peter Dinklage on set. PHhIIlGNR6V8lk 1 m.jpg|Peter Dinklage on set. DnE7pdj.png See Also *Bolivar Trask (disambiguation) Category:X-Men characters Category:Scientists Category:Inventors Category:People impersonated by Mystique Category:Villains Category:Earth-10005 Category:Earth-10005 Deceased Category:Earth-10005 Revived